


Down the Rabbit Hole

by justapeachy_usagi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, I just wanted to write about happy Thor, just for fun, this is my first fic so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapeachy_usagi/pseuds/justapeachy_usagi
Summary: Thor, still feeling guilty after the events of Infinity War, turns to Internet for comfort. He stumbles down a rabbit hole of YouTube videos and finds a video that gives him some hope and confidence.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Thor awoke to the worst migraine in all of Valhalla. His muscles ached and his eyes were uncomfortably dry. He had stayed up all night playing Fortnite, planning to defeat his sworn enemy Noobmaster69. Slowly, he rose from the couch and stumbled into the bathroom. Reaching for a bottle of Advil, Thor glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His long blond hair was matted while his beard looked like an unkept jungle on his chin. What's happened to you God of Thunder, he thought. Quickly popping the pill in his mouth and returning to the living room, he grabbed his laptop and settled in for a quiet evening of YouTube videos and snacks. 

First, it was Fortnite walkthroughs. He was sure if he studied how others played, he'd finally defeat Noobmaster69 for good. Then, snake videos. Subconsciously, he still hoped Loki would slither up to his door and surprise attack him like old times. After about 3 hours of falling into the YouTube rabbit hole, a suggested video caught his attention. "BTS Reveal Who Their Favorite Avengers Are" Thor was confused. What's a BTS? People still care about us? His interest had finally been piqued after so long. Curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on the video. 

"Hello we are BTS!" the 7 boys on his screen shouted in unison. Thor listened as they each introduced themselves and spoke about their hobbies. Finally, the question he had been waiting for arrived. "Who are you guys favorite Avengers?" The interviewer was eager to know and so was Thor. They’ll probably all say Stark, he doubted.   
For a moment, each member thought carefully about their answers. But they all shouted them out at once. Two said Spiderman, one said Hulk, three said Iron Man. Thor knew it but then he heard something unexpected."Thor! He's so cool and he flies!" The member who loves to dance and calls himself J-Hope mimicked how he used to swing Mjolnir. Thor couldn’t believe his ears. He was so sure that no one would choose him now, after all these years. In that moment, he felt the smallest bit of hope. All thanks to the sunshine himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this a little while after Endgame came out and it's pretty simplistic. Its just a small crossover between two (of many) fandoms that I'm in. I mostly wrote this for myself and a friend suggested that I should post it and see what happens. Soooo here ya go! Your unnecessary Thor and Hobi fic. 
> 
> This interview gave me the idea for this fic ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8PQq7NEt8w


End file.
